


Dress Fitting

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoyo insists on making Sakura’s wedding dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "she felt like a princess"

Sakura loved Tomoyo dearly, but when her friend had announced that she would make Sakura’s wedding dress… well, the young Master of the Clow couldn’t help being a little hesitant. Tomoyo’s fashion creations were beautiful and creative, but sometimes a bit too much.

But, Sakura also knew that she could never get married wearing a dress that Tomoyo hadn’t made. She slid the silky white material over her head, eyes closed as instructed, and let Tomoyo lead her to the mirror.

“Oh!” she said. “Oh, Tomoyo-chan. It’s perfect!”

It was simple and elegant, but not as beautiful as Tomoyo’s smile.

THE END


End file.
